Haunted Hour 2
by NekoMataDemon
Summary: On Halloween, the 9 vampires go to a haunted house on Arkansas Lane. This story is a series of Haunted Hour. Go check out the First story of it! :DD
1. Its been a year!

Everyone met in the living room.

"Why are we here?" Zero asked sitting on the couch of the night dormitory.

Yuki shrugged," Ichijo, said it was urgent…but where is he?"

The eight vampires just got a text from Ichijo about saying he had awesome news and it was urgent. It so happens everyone gathered to the so-called 'urgent meeting' to find Ichijo nowhere.

"If he told us to be here immediately then I expect that Ichijo to be here before." Rima said annoyed because she was in the middle of eating pocky and reading the latest manga chapter of D. Gray-man.

Shiki was sitting on the couch next to Rima,"Mmmmn, maybe he was just reading the new issue of Shonen Jump."

As the eight vampires were complaining Ichijo comes sipping down the grand stairs and said," Sorry I am late. I was caught up in my latest Shonen Jump."

"Told ya…" Shiki said under his breath.

Everyone took a seat on the couches and was ready for what the Blond was going to say.

Ichijo had a really big smile on his face," Well as you all know, it's been a year since we've been to Shyo's Mansion,"

The vampires sighed. Those were good times.

"What is the urgent news Ichijo?" Ruka asked.

Ichijo looked at Ruka and grinned. It was one of those creepy grins. The grins pedophiles would give kids.

"What's with the awkward look?" Kain was feeling uncomfortable already.

Ichijo laughed." Sorry. Let me get to the point, I was surfing the web for new manga,"

"Of course he did," Kaname muttered.

"When suddenly, I stumbled across a story about this haunted house on Arkansas Lane." Ichijo smiled showing his pearly whites.

That was when everyone flinched. They had a feeling this was going to be one of his scary stories. Ichijo was a pro at telling a story even if it is the funniest to the scariest, they even make Kaname cry.

Ichijo started to tell his story," There was once lived a family of four, two sons and their parents. One night, when both parents were asleep, the sons went down to the kitchen…" Ichijo was creeping around the vampires slowly telling them the story in a slow and scary voice,"…and they got out a…knife…"

"…A knife?" Aido squeaked while holding on to Zero's arm.

Ichijo smiled evil," A knife."

As Ichijo said that, Zero just noticed Aido holding on to his arm. "What are you doing man?"

Aido closed his eyes," Zero…I'm scared…"

Zero winced at the dirty-blond vampire and said," Why the hell are you holding on to me?"

"BECAUSE, Ruka won't share Kain with me…" Aido made a discussed face at Ruka who was hugging Kain.

Ruka glared at him," Mine." She threatened and she hugged Kain even tighter. Kain shyly blushed but no one seemed to notice.

Zero pushed the dirty-blonde away and handed him a pillow," Here hug…this."

Aido grabbed the pillow and placed it to cover half his face. Zero rolled his eyes.

Ichijo continued," The two sons went into the parents' bedroom and…"

Ichijo got into Aido's face.

"KILLED THEM!"

Aido screamed like a little girl," AHHHHHH!"

The scream literally deaf Kain and Zero who were sitting next to him.

"Oww!" Zero winced while covering his ears, "Hit puberty already so you can lose that freakish scream."

The eight vampires, except for Aido, busted out laughing. Aido growled at Zero," It's a habit! And I bet I hit puberty before you…"

"My vampire butt you did." Zero smirked.

Aido glared in annoyance," Well I'm not the one who still has a stuffed Mushroom sitting on their shelf…"

Zero winced at the vampire," Still not as bad a hitting puberty…"

Yuki lifted an eyebrow," Wait, you just admitted you have a stuffed Mushroom…"

"Yeah he does," Aido nodded," And once I saw him playing with it."

Zero bit his lip in annoyance. He was about to strangle Aido.

"And once Zero was playing with his Mushroom and guess what its name is?" Aido smirked at Zero.

The white haired vampire twitched his eyebrow," Drop dead." However, zero was thinking harsh thoughts.

_BURN TO FLAMES! BURN TO FLAMES!_

Aido yelled out," MUSHY MUSHY MARSHMELLO MUSHROOM MELLON HEAD!"

All the vampires rolled over flat laughing. In addition, they seriously ROLLED OVER FLAT LAUGHED.

Zero clenched his fist. "Aido I'm going to kick your-"

"Butt!" Yuki stopped Zero before he used profanity.

Before the two could start an all out brawl, Ichijo stopped them," Guys really? Not now…"

Zero and Aido calmed themselves but glaring at each other.

"Anyways, the sons chopped up their parents bodies and stored them in the basement fridge. The police arrested them but they say the parents still haunt the house. The police fenced off the house because they had too much trespassers go in the home." Ichijo finished.

"So what's the point of all of this? Are we going to the haunted house?" Rima asked.

Ichijo grinned, "Ditto!"

Aido jumped up," What? What are we? Like the freaking _GHOST ADVENTURERS_?"

"Calm your tits. You should be excited." Shiki rolled his eyes.

However, they whole room was thinking 'Yeah right…'

Everyone looked at each other with excitement. Halloween was actually today and before any of this happened; the nine vampires did not even have plans to do anything. It got them excited because they finally have something to look forward too.

The nine vampires decided to go at 9:00 p.m. (Its 3:00 p.m. BTW)

Kaname called _Hertz Rent-A-Car_ to rent a car for tonight while the rest of the vampires excitedly cheered about the haunted house. Aido was a little excited but not as excited as the rest of the group.

"Hey guys are we going to do this like every year?"Aido asked.

Ichijo tapped his chin."Hmmm…I don't know. Do you want to? We can?"

That sounded like a good idea.

Kaname just got off the phone and said." Uh guys good news and bad news…"

"Did you run out of money in your bank account because you can use Aido's? His dad is like a rich bastard. They have money falling out of the sky." Zero chuckled at the joke.

Aido glared at Zero," You wish…"

Kaname rolled his eyes," No. Good news is we have a car. The bad news is…the biggest car they have there is enough to fit 8 people in it…"

The whole mood in the mood changed like when the time Aido was swept away by the tornado in Oklahoma. That was how fast the mood changed. (They were at Oklahoma because Ichijo had a manga contest. In addition, there so happened to be a tornado warning and he was in the middle of it.)

Shiki then smirked," That is fine. We can put Rima in the trunk!"

Rima punched Shiki in the shoulder as hard as she could. Shiki pretended that it hurt.

The chestnut haired boy laughed and Rima blushed, "Not funny!"

Everyone was set. The only thing left to do is wait until 9:00. The car was arriving at six. That would give the vampires plenty of time to get ready.

**9:00 P.M.**

The car arrived and it was finally time to go to the house. Everyone was outside filling in the car. However, they still had one person to many to fit in the car.

"Just sit on Shiki's lap Rima." Ruka suggested while the nine vampires were thinking about a solution on how they are going to sit.

Rima blushed lightly," That's crazy!"

"Aww c'mon Rima. Please?" Shiki gave her the cutest puppy dog look.

Rima could not reject him now. His face was too cute!

"Fine." She said in a stubborn voice.

The car was a van and Kaname was defiantly driving (said by him). Aido was having a hard time choosing wither sitting in front of back.

"Which seat should I sit in? Front or the back?" Aido had his finger on his chin.

Kaname was already in the car while the rest were trying to get situated.

Then Aido started singing," Sitting in the front seat, sitting in the back seat, got to make my mind up which seat can I take-"

That was then Ichijo joined," Its FRIDAY, FRIDAY-"

"SHUTTAP!" Zero hissed at the two.

"EEEEKKKK!" The two vampires squeaked and ran away from the terrifying old man haired vampire (what I meant was that Zero has gray hair that looked like an old man).

Aido wasn't sure where to sit. In the front with Kaname or in the back. "Where should I sit?"

Then after a moment of thought, he decided to sit with Kaname.

Ichijo shrugged," Front seat called it!"

"What? But I want to sit with Kaname!" Aido jumped up and down making a big deal out of not being able to sit next to the dorm president.

"Aido!" Ruka winced," Man up!"

"Shut up Ruka!" He growled.

Kain jumped in," Hey guess stop it."

It was obvious those two were not going to sit next to each other in the car. When all the nine vampires were in and secured in the van, Kaname started the engine and they were off. It was a little crowded in the car but they managed. Rima was sitting on Shiki's lap and not in the trunk at least.

The drive was only 20 minutes long. The house was in a normal neighborhood, but the house really stood out because of the high fences surrounding the home.

Kaname parked on the curb in front of the so-called entrance (they believe it's the entrance but not sure because of the fences covering the house.).

Yuki looked out the window at the fences and asked," Are we climbing over that?" she pointed at the fence.

Kaname looked back from his seat," Yeah. Why?"

Yuki wiggled her thumbs together," well…I actually have a $50 manicure and I don't want to ruin it…"

"Urg, Come on Yuki. Just go in…" Zero groaned in annoyance.

Aido was also thinking second thoughts about either entering the house or not. "Uh, I don't want to go in either!" Aido raised his hand.

Ruka did also, "I have a $50 manicure too so…I'm not going in."

Everyone groaned. Especially Kaname when he found out Yuki was not coming in.

Kaname gave Yuki the puppy dog eyes, "Please Yuki…"

Yuki looked at him then the nails. _URG! Which one? These nails may be scratched when I climb over the fence. I don't know! Kaname is having this cute face. AHH SO CUTE!_Yuki thought to herself.

"Please." Kaname asked again.

The brown haired vampire was still thinking second thoughts. "Uhh…"

Everyone eyed her nervously. What is she going to choose?

"Okay…"

Kaname smiled. "She can't resist my beautiful face." He whispered to Zero and Kain.

"Beautiful my ass…" Zero coughed.

Kained snickered. That was somewhat rude and funny. Kaname was nice to look at from Aido's POV. That is just creepy to some people.

Kaname glared at the old man haired vampire.

Ruka then jumped in,"Oh no Yuki you are not jumping over that fence. I freaking paid for that manicure and you're not putting a scratch on them!"

Ruka was right. She dragged her to the salon the other day and paid $100 for both manicures.

Yuki then flinched. "Oh yeah. Ruka did pay for these…," Yuki looked up at Kaname,"Sorry I can't go in."

Kaname frowned. Zero groaned.

Not everyone in the car was not happy. They came here to get scared the hell out of them but now they have Ruka, Yuki, and Aido (not a surprise) that are chickening out. Some trip this is…

Kain then said," I think I'm going to stay in here too…"

Truthfully, Kain wanted to go in the house but he was worried about what might happen to Ruka.

The people that were coming were now only five people (Ichijo, Zero, Kaname, Shiki and Rima.)

As the five exited the car, Zero sighed in disappointment," Rima, I'm guessing you're the only girl with balls…"

Rima giggled. "Thanks I guess."

Zero rolled his eyes at the fact that Yuki. Ruka, Aido, and even Kain stayed behind. He expected this from Aido but not Kain.

The five jumped over the tall fence. The fence was a piece of cake. Rima stumbled a little but Shiki caught her.

When they got over the fence, their eyes widened. "Damn, this place looks like turd." Zero said aloud.

The gang snickered. They didn't disagree. The house was ugly as butt. The home was made out of wood and it was worn out. The windows were all cracked and busted. It sure did look like a haunted house.

The five lined up in a horizontal live in front of the home. They were startled at the view. They knew it was haunted but not looking like 'turd'. The vampires shivered, but there is no turning back now.

"Who's going first…?" Ichijo nervously smiled.

Kaname then said," NOSE GOES!" he immediately touched his nose.

Everyone remembered the last time they did it. It was in the Shyo's mansion.

Ichijo, Kaname, Zero, and Shiki touched their noses. Rima was the last one.

The four guys narrowed their eyes at the female vampire while their fingers were still on their nose.

"You're our sacrifice!" Kaname said happily because he was not the sacrifice.

Ichijo and Kaname pushed Rima to the door.

"But, but, but, but…." Rima whined. She did not want to open the door. What if something pops out and grabs her?

When they finished pushing her to the front porch, Ichijo and Kaname ran away as fast as they could. They were afraid too.

Rima looked at the guys with annoyance. "You guys are such gentlemen!" She said sarcastically.

Ichijo laughs," I know right!"

Rima winced at the blonde. Shiki bit his lip. _Hope she will be okay…_ He thought.

The orange haired vampire took a deep breath. She did not want to see what might pop out so Rima covered her eyes. Rima slowly opened the door and a gush of wind came out and hit her face. It was cold and Rima opened her eyes.

Rima gave the guys thumbs up. Shiki went beside her and said, "That wasn't bad wasn't it?"

"Wasn't bad? It was terrifying! I almost crapped myself!" She said in a serious voice.

Shiki snickered. _She is so adorable…Rima almost crapped herself._ He really was not paying attention to what she was saying.

The five vampires slowly entered the house. It was dark. Kaname got out his phone and turned on his flashlight.

As they were walking around not being able to see their surroundings, a steady classical music started to play.

**YAY! Haunted Hour chapter one is DONE! I had a lot of fun typing this story. I even included the 'Nose goes' game that one used for Haunted Hour 1! (Remember that?)** **The nose goes game was invented by my friends in my Chemistry class. We would always say NOSE GOES when we are too lazy to get our materials for a lab or when we take a test, someone has to move from our table and that is when the game comes in handy. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :D The next chapter will be uploaded soon I hope! .**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Follow the rules!

There was faint music. It was coming from somewhere but where? The five vampires looked around.

Then Zero said," What is that? Mozart?"

The music had a horror tone to it. Kaname slapped the old haired vampires head, "It can't be him. Mozart has a steady rhythm to his Chorus you idiot…like umm…" Kaname snapped to get his words.

"Ball room dancing?" Ichijo lifted an eyebrow.

Kaname snapped,"Yeah!"

"So what is this music? It sound like what my grandma would listen too…" Shiki rolled his eyes.

Rima was in thought. "It kind of sounds like…"

"BEETHOVEN! You idiots its Beethoven's 5th symphony!" A strange voice yelled.

The vampires quickly looked around.

"Who said that?" Zero asked.

Then suddenly there was a cold gush of wind. Everyone had their backs together. They did not know what was going on. The music kept on playing. Then there was laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHA-HACK-HACK-HACK!" The strange voice laughed strangely.

The immortals looked at one another, "What the hell?"

Then there was a sudden pause. The music stopped playing and everyone held in their breath. What is going to happen?

**While in the car…**

The four chickens were sitting in the car bored. Ruka and Yuki were listening to their iPods, Aido was looking at himself off his phone's reflection, and Kain was on trying to get bars so he could call to see if he had errands to do for the headmaster.

As the four stayed silent in the car, Kain then said," Hey. They have Wi-Fi here!"

The three vampires turned to look at the orange haired vampire with a confused look. "Impossible."

"It's true." Kain looked at his phone was amazement," It's called..._Haunted House_."

Everyone looked at each other in a _HUH _look.

Kain winced at his phone," That is weird. How can an abandoned house have internet access…?"

Then suddenly, the car started to fog up.

**In the house…**

The five vampires still had their backs against one another. They braced themselves to what's going to happen next. Then there was a white mist hovering over them. The mist formed into a chunky man wearing pajamas.

"Hello my pretties!" The man said in a creepy voice.

Everyone shivered from the fact that the ghost just said 'hello my pretties'.

Rima grabbed onto Shiki's arm. Shiki smirked as she did that," Do not worry. I won't let that man get you." He whispered.

The stubby ghost man seemed to hear. "Oh! In addition, I see you are being a big tough boy are you, eh? We'll just let me trim that hair of yours and I'll see who's trying to be tough!"

Shiki's eyes widened. He grabbed Rima and moved her in front of him," Please! Not the Hair! Take her! Her hair is much prettier than mine!"

Rima gasped,"Shiki!" then slapped his hands off her, "What the hell?"

Everyone snickered except for Shiki and Rima.

Rima did not know what to say to him. Should she be mad at the chestnut haired boy for almost allowing the ghost to take her hair or thank him for saying her hair was prettier than his? She just shot him a death glare and turned away.

The ghost laughed again.

"BWAHAHAHAHA-HACK-HACK-HACK," The ghost laughed with his demonic laugh once again.

Ichijo whispered to Kaname,"He sounds like a hyena…"

Kaname snickered.

Zero was not amused of the ghost. Why isn't he scaring them? "Hey fatty! Why are you not threatening us?"

The ghost man raised an eyebrow," Me? Threaten you kids? No, I cannot do that. I am not much of a mean person. My wife is."

There were confused expressions on everyone's face. "Your wife?" Ichijo said confused.

"Is your wife one of those kinds that threatens people with chainsaws?" Kaname asked unexpectedly.

The ghost man laughed his, somewhat, demonic laugh again," No but she doesn't like intruders."

**While in the car…**

The car was fogging up. Yuki looked outside the window and said," Our car is the only ones that are fogging up!"

Aido started wheezing. " Wheeeee…Wheeeeeee….WHEEEEEEEEE…WHEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!"

Ruka slapped the dirty-blondes head. "What the heck?"

"That's my routine on 'when I see a ghost'." Aido help the bruise on his head where Ruka slapped him.

Yuki winced at the male vampire," Since when?"

"Since the day we last went to the haunted house last year!" Aido yelled in Yuki's ear.

Yuki shrugged. She thought it was a good idea. "Alright! I'll do it too!"

" Wheeee…Wheeeeee…WHEEEEEEEE….WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!" The two did Aido's routine.

Ruka slapped Yuki's head while Kain did the same with Aido.

"SHUT UP! Aido! We didn't even see a ghost yet!" Ruka face palmed herself.

When Ruka said that, she saw something in the window that scared her to death." G-g-g-g-g-GHOST!" She pointed at the window.

Everyone screamed while hugging each other.

"OH MY GOSH! That is an Ugly FAAAT FAK!" Aido pointed.

Kain quickly scrolled in his Phone. "Hey guys! I just found a website on 'what to do when you see a ghost!'."

"READ IT!" Yuki said impatiently not wanting to look at the ugly spirit peering through the window.

Kain nodded," Okay rule one, don't freak out!"

It took a while for the three to calm down. The ghost kept on glaring at them through the window so Aido tried to calm down by doing his routine," Wheeeeeee…Wheeeeeeee…WHEEEEEEEZ!"

Kain narrowed his eyes from the phone to the dirty-blond vampire wheezing. "Really?"

"I'm sorry! It helps me not to freak out!" Aido cried. Yuki and Ruka busted out laughing. Kain rolled his eyes and started reading the next rule.

"Rule two; Try to communicate with the ghost!" Kain looked at Aido then to Yuki.

Ruka looked at Kain," How do we communicate with a ghost?"

Aido stepped in. "I'll do it!"

Yuki gasped. She could not believe Aido had the guts to talk to a ghost or look at one. Ruka and Kain stayed behind Aido who was facing the window.

"Why-Are-You-Here?" Aido said it like he was talking to a foreign person," Did-You-Know-You-Are-Fat-And-UGLY?"

The ghost scratched the window and growled at the window violently.

Aido gave the three thumbs up," I think we're making progress."

"You're such a dumbass…" Ruka shook her head.

Kain ignored the responses and went to the third step," Rule three, take pictures."

Yuki, Ruka, and Aido got their phones out and started taking picture of the ghost.

After that was done, Kain continued," Rule four, record some audio."

Aido decided to record it on his phone. When he pressed play, he began to talk," Okay recording the ugly ghost…" The dirty- blonde zoomed in on the ugly demonic spirit. "Kind of…looks like Ruka when she wakes up…"

Ruka flinched," No it does not! You liar!"

Aido turned the recorder towards her," Are you sure?"

Yuki and Kain lightly snickered. That was unexpected of him.

Ruka bit her lip. "I mean look at it! That looks nothing like me. I don't drool out gooey stuff." She pointed at the spirits mouth.

"The last time I checked, when you brush your teeth your tooth paste fly's everywhere. Like the grudge." Aido busted out laughing.

The female vampire growled at the dirty blonde-haired person. "Big mistake…"

Ruka got in her fighting position and before she pounced on Aido, Kain stopped her.

"Ruka stop! There's not enough room in here to kill Aido!" The car was not very big. It was like any other car.

Ruka settled down but she glared at the Aido telling him 'This isn't over…'

Kain went on and read the next rule," Rule five, call others in."

Everyone looked at one another with a confused look.

"Call others in?" Kain repeated the rule again," How do we do that?"

Ruka tapped her chin."Hmm…maybe you have to ask ghosts in or something?"

Kain shook his head."That cannot be right. It says you have to call others nearby."

The vampires were not sure what to do now. There was no one to call. The other five were in the house and maybe being freaked right now. Aido was not sure of it either, so he decided to start bashing the ghost some more. He was not scared. As long as Aido was behind the glass window of the car then he was safe.

While the other three thought about the rule, Aido stuck his tongue out at it. The ghost growled. The blonde-haired person found that quite amusing so he did it again. That was until; three marks suddenly appeared on his wrist. Aido widened his eyes and yelled," Oh My Gosh! I'm bleeding!"

Ruka and the others turned to Aido who was whimpering and wiggling his hand around. The scratches were now bleeding.

"What happened?" Yuki asked. "Did you bite yourself again?"

Aido shook his head," No! The stupid ghost did this to me!"

Kain tilted his head. Then he gasped," Holy Mother of Peas! You have been scratched by a demonic entity!"

Ruka and Yuki both looked at each other and gasped. Kain gritted his teeth.

"AHHHHH! It's burning!" Aido cried, and then waved his bloody hand in Kain's face. "PUT SOME ALCOHOL ON THIS BICH!"

Yuki and Ruka busted out laughing. He was acting like a moron. Kain then slapped the mess out him and said," It is OKAY! Damn, calm your tits!"

Aido rubbed his right cheek where Kain slapped him. The ghost was still looking at the window growling.

Kain then looked at his phone. "Okay, the next rule says too…wait it out."

Everyone looked at one another. All they have to do next is to wait for the ghost to leave. That seemed impossible because the ghost did not seem to budge.

"Why isn't it going…?" Ruka whispered to Kain.

Kain barely moved his mouth when he talked," Just wait…it will go. I hope"

The three waited there patiently. The fog around the car did not seem to go away.

Then the ghost lifted its crusty hands and wrote _Aido_.

**Another chapter COMPLETE! I do not know how this story is working out for you people. Do you like it? Yes or no? :DD Well the next chapter will be uploaded sometime and remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**The rules that Kain read out, I got them from this website. Its really nothing on there just rules on when you see a ghost. But I just changed it up and made it funny. HAHAHA! **


	3. SHEEEEEET

The ghost man was now circling around the vampires. He was not doing anything at the moment.

Kaname stood there, bored. Everyone was bored. 'Some haunted house this is' everyone thought.

"So…are we going to do anything or are you going to make us stand here?" Kaname said impatiently.

They wanted something to happen. It was cold and dark. The five vampires were expecting a scare but they have to deal with this spirit. Zero kept on tapping his foot.

_Why couldn't we encounter the ghost's wife? She seems scary. _The gang all thought that.

"Oh sorry. I did not know you people were bored. I mean, I thought you guys were scared because you were standing there all speechless." He chuckled," Okay! Follow me! I'm going to show you something!"

The five vampires looked at each other curiously, but they followed the ghost man anyway.

The ghost walked, or should I say floated, to a bedroom. There, the ghost man led the five into a closet. The closet was not big. Well, it would be classified as small for Ruka. The square closet was full of clothes. Some rags there seemed to look like what the cave men would wear. (Said by Zero)

"Alright. I'm going to show you something…cool." The ghost man said in an exciting voice.

"Something…cool?" The five vampires repeated.

The ghost man nodded. He magically lifted a rug and underneath it was a wooded passageway.

"Can one of you pretties open that door for me? I don't want to waste my energy." The ghost man smiled sweetly.

Zero volunteered. The wooden door was a challenge to open. It took Shiki, Kaname, and And Ichijo to open it.

When the door was successfully open, the ghost man honored the vampires in. Ichijo entered first, then followed Rima who was holding on to Shiki's arm, Zero proceeded fourth and Kaname last. The walk down to the basement was long and cold. There were rat skeletons and spider webs on the ceiling and in the corner of the stairs. It reeked down there too. The horrible small of rust and mold had them covering up their nostrils. It was terrible down there.

The ghost man was floating down with the five.

"So, have you guys ever seen a ghost before?" The ghost man asked. He was enjoying himself. It has been a while since he has had company.

Ichijo nodded, "They were scarier then you."

_BWAHAHAHAHAHA-HACK-HACK-HACK _

"The hyena laugh has returned." Shiki murmured to his friends.

The ghost man continued," Really? That's disappointing."

Everyone alive rolled his or her eyes. This ghost sucked at scaring people.

When everyone finally reached the ground, their eyes widened. The place looked like a dungeon. There were metal bars, chains, and anything else you would imagine in a prison. It was like a museum.

"Wow…" Kaname whistled. "This place is nice."

The five looked around in amazement. There were jars and tools there that they have never seen before. The jars were full of brains and intestines.

"Cool huh?" The ghost man asked.

Everyone nodded.

Ichijo was going in and out of the cells. They were so real. Then something caught the blonde-haired eye. There was a skeleton in the corner of the ceil. It was a full sized one to. The skeleton looked so realistic that Ichijo wanted to tough it.

"Hey guys! Look at what I found." Everyone turned to face Ichijo who pointed at the skeleton. The five crowded around the ceil.

The ghost man crossed his arms. "Ah that's actually my skeleton. I put it back together. Before that, my bones were everywhere. They were placed in the fridge before I actually put it together.

Everyone looked at each other. They nervously chuckled. Ichijo and the others remembered the story that Ichijo told them before they came here.

Ichijo slowly pulled off the head that was attached to the spine. The ghost man flinched. "Uh young man please don't do-"

Before the ghost could finish his story, his own head suddenly came off. There you could see the flesh in his neck.

"Ewwww!" Rima said disgusted.

Ichijo widened his eyes. The ghost man's head detached itself from his body, so he held the head in one hand.

"Young man, please put back my head." The ghost man said impatiently.

Ichijo did so but before he could, the scull suddenly turned to dust. Ichijo and everyone flinched.

_OH CRAP!_

Ichijo slowly turned around to see if the ghost man was mad or not. Hopefully he isn't because he seems like a nice guy, but Ichijo was wrong. The ghost's face was all scrunched together like a tomato and he gritted his teeth.

"What…have…you…DONE?" The ghost man yelled.

Ichijo squeaked. He's pissed. Kaname nervously stepped backwards towards the door. Everyone followed too.

"It's been great having us here, but I think it's time for us to go…" Kaname smiled.

When the five vampires started to the door, the ghost man halted them. "Where do you think you're going?"

The ghost man didn't look as happy as he did the first time they met him. His face was now gray instead of white and his eyes were now hollow then proper looking eyeballs he had before.

"Uhh… leaving?" Zero sweat drops.

The ghost man shook his head and snickered. "I don't think so. You will have to stay here forever because of what you did."

There were gulps. Zero then pulled Ichijo in front of him. "Take him! He's the one who broke you skull!"

"What?" Ichijo jumped. He didn't see that coming.

Kaname sighed. Then he had an idea.

"Hey look, Its Angelina Jolie!" Kaname pointed to the corner of the dungeon.

The ghost man quickly turned around," Where?"

A second, the five vampires took off running to the exit. Shiki was the last person to leave the basement and he shut the door so the ghost man wouldn't get out. The five vampires gasped in relief.

"So should we leave this wacky place?" Zero finished gasping.

Rima rolled her eyes, "No shit!"

Then there was a sudden gasp in surprise from the four guys.

Rima gave them a confused look. "What?"

"Oooooh. You said 'shit'." The four male vampires pointed at Rima.

"So? You guys cuss all the time. It's not a surprise that I cussed." Rima snorted.

The boys nodded quickly. They agreed it was a big deal. Then Ichijo said," You look so innocent Rima that it doesn't suit you to cuss."

Rima rolled her eyes. That was ridiculous. These guys were being such hypocrites.

The female vampire shrugged, "Then what do you want me to say? If I'm to 'innocent' to cuss." She said the last sentence really sarcastically.

Ichijo and the other guys put their hands on their chins. Then Shiki clapped," Say 'Sheeeeet'."

Everyone looked at the chestnut haired boy with a surprised look.

"Yeah! That sounds like a good idea." Ichijo smiled.

Rima agreed to do so. For now on, she will say 'Sheeet'.

Then suddenly the ghost man floated up threw the floor. "Hello my prisoners…"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed and took off running through the house. They were trying to find the way out and while that happened, the five vampires thought 'I wonder what the others are doing…'

**While in the car…**

The ghost wrote down Aido's name on the fogged window sill. Everyone shivered.

"I think the ghost wants you…" Kain nudged the curly haired vampire.

Yuki and Ruka pretended to hurl.

"That's low." Ruka rolled her eyes.

Aido ignored what Ruka said and decided to write back. The idiot vampire blew on the window to make it fog up and started to write on it.

Aido's First attempt: He blew on the window and wrote _Hel_ but the then fog cleared up and he wasn't able to finish his 'hello'. So he does it again.

Aido's Second attempt: He blew on the window and made sure he had time to write fast enough to spell out the word 'Hello'. He started writing _hell, _but then the fog dissolved. Ruka, Yuki, and Kain sat back and watched the vampire fail for the second time. The demonic ghost winced at the word and growled.

Aido's Third attempt: He blew on the window again. Aido wrote _Hellc_. He didn't finish writing a 'o' because the fog cleared up. "Urg! Dang it!"

Aido's Fourth attempt: Aido got tired of failing so he blew on the window and then drew a smiley face.

"Wow. That was lame." Kain mumbled.

Aido seemed proud and smiled. He was actually communicating with a ghost. This is actually his first time and it's kind of fun when he can make tease a ghost and be perfectly safe doing it. Well, except for the time when he got scratched by one.

Then suddenly, the ghost woman slowly raised her crusty hand up and drew a smiley face on the window frame. But the smile was extra big. The smile the joker has.

Everyone in the car froze up. They all just stared at the smile and Yuki's jaw dropped.

Kain coughed a little and said," Well that's not creepy at all."

Aido seemed creeped out by the fact that the ghost woman just gave him a pedo smile.

"I think the ghost wants you." Ruka nudged Aido.

Aido gulped. What has he done? Is the ghost getting a liking of Aido? Is this what he gets for communicating with an ugly ghost? The questions were filling inside his head. Aido doesn't want a ghost to 'like' him, especially, when it's an ugly ghost.

Then suddenly the car started to move…

**YAY! The third chapter COMPLETE! I'm hoping you guys like this chapter! Thanks to my brother he gave me great ideas on the story! Sorry for the late update also . **

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Its Over!

The car suddenly started to move.

Yuki panicked. "What's happening?"

Ruka and Kain shrugged. The vampires couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Is the ghost moving the car?" Kain asked looking out the window but that wasn't possible. The demon woman was still at their window glaring at them.

Ruka bit her nail then quickly removed them from her mouth. She didn't want to ruin her fifty dollar manicure.

As the three vampires freaked out, Yuki then said," Hey, where is Aido?"

The three looked at each other dumbfounded and slowly moved their head to the direction to the front of the steering wheel. There sitting at the front seat was Aido. He was twitching like it was the end of the world.

The car was still moving. "Aido, what are you doing?" Yuki said very carefully hoping the curly haired vampire doesn't wish to do something stupid but they all knew he was about too.

Aido gripped the steering wheel tightly and he looked like one of those first time people that was about to drive the highway. He didn't turn. The three knew Aido was terrified.

Aido then whispered," I am slowly driving away."

The three vampires looked at one another insanely. _He is NUTS!_ They all thought.

The car was still moving and then Aido stepped on the peddle in full speed. The three in the back seat went flying out of their seats.

"Wahhhh!" The three flew back. Kain was now on the floor of the car, Yuki was in the front seat and Ruka in the back (They literally went flying out of their seats XD).

Yuki quickly got up and pounced on Aido, her arms were around his eyes causing him not to see and to go out of control. The car was swerving everywhere.

"GAHHHHH! GETOFFME!" Aido said quickly.

Yuki shook her head," NEVER!"

Ruka and Kain were in the back seat flying and bumping into each other while Yuki and Aido were dealing with their own problems.

"Turn back you bastard!" Yuki screamed while holding onto Aido.

Aido still couldn't see where he was going. "NO!"

Ruka and Kain were still flying. "Ouch my ass!" Ruka yelled.

"Turn back now!" Yuki exclaimed.

Aido refused. "Never!"

"Owwy! My back!" Kain groaned in pain.

Yuki gritted her teeth," What are you trying to do?"

"Get off me Kain! You are fat!" Ruka said in the background.

Yuki continued. "We need to get back to the house! We just can't leave them behind!"

The car was driving in circles and Yuki repeatedly slapped Aido in the face. Ruka and Kain, by the time this chaos ends, will have multiple sores and bruises but they'll heal. Aido suddenly stops the car. Aido thinks that he drove to somewhere far away from the house, but when Yuki finally let's go of him, Aido opens his eyes and yelled," Oh my Gosh! We are back to where we were before! Oh my Gosh! Oh my gosh!"

For the past time, the idiot has been driving in circles instead of straight. Yuki slumps down in a chair and sighs in relief. Thank goodness they are back at the house. Like a good person she is, Yuki didn't want to leave anyone behind especially her 'beloved Kaname'.

Ruka and Kain groaned when they sat up. Kain was on his back and Ruka was on him. It kind of looked like those two were on each other. When Ruka got off of Kain, her eyes lit up and she glared at the idiot vampire that was sitting in the front seat.

"You little terd." Ruka looked like the demon that rose from the underworld. "I'm going to murder you."

"Eep!" Aido cried.

Aido hid behind Yuki while Kain held Ruka back. There was going to be bloodshed if they let those two fights.

"Calm down guys this isn't a time to fight." Kain sweat drops.

Yuki then shrugs," Well you can kick Aido's ass later if you want but not in the car remember?" She said it real sarcastically. Aido just whimpers.

Ruka agreed. When they all settled down, the vampires decided to ignore the ghost. It doesn't seem to do anything except for glaring.

"I wonder what the others are doing." Yuki relaxed in a chair. "It is already eleven o'clock."

**In the house…**

The five vampires were running for their life. Not to mention that there was a fat ghost chasing after them because Ichijo broke his skull. The ghost man was threatening to keep them prisoners, but as long as they run then hopefully they don't get caught.

Kaname was thinking that this house was far from freaky then the one they went to last year.

"Where is the way out?" The vampires took a quick stop to catch their breath.

"Uhhh," Zero looked around trying to remember which was they came in at," That's way?"

The four vampires looked at the direction where Zero was pointing at. Kaname shrugged and they took off to the direction on where Zero thinks is the way out.

After a while, Ichijo stopped and said," Okay, this is not the way we came in from."

"How do you know?" Rima asked panting and holding her sides.

Ichijo gritted his teeth. "Well, I've never seen that there." The blonde vampire narrowed his eyes to a clown sitting on a chair. The clown was full sized. It had a red mouth, big red nose, and other features a clown is supposed to have.

Everyone shivered. "Well I guess we should head back to the other direction then." Shiki scratched his head.

They agreed but then noticed that the ghost man was nowhere in sight. It was weird because he was chasing them a while ago.

"Where is the bulky ghost man at?" Zero asked while walking.

They all shrugged. No idea.

While they were walking, something grabbed onto Rima's arm. She looked to see if any of the guys did it but it wasn't them. Rima was in the back of the group. She slowly turned her head to see who it is and there, grabbing her hand, was a clown.

"Oh sheeeeet!" Rime cried.

The guys turned and made an ugly face at what they saw. Rima, without thinking, grabbed the nearest thing she can get a hold of and started hitting the clown. She happened to grab a hold of an inflatable hammer which wasn't much help but she started swinging it like a mad woman.

Shiki then said," Kick him in the balls!"

Rima did so and the clown, which surprisingly was a boy, let go of her and cried while holding his prized possessions. " My Babies!"

"That's gross." Zero snorted.

The five took off running, and suddenly the ghost man reappeared around the corner. "There you are!"

"Crap!" Ichijo grumbled.

Now there was a ghost man and a clown after the five vampires. When Kaname suddenly recognized the area they were in. It was the room when they first came into.

"Found the exit!" Kaname yelled and busted out the door. The others followed too.

They quickly jumped over the tall woodened fence and there it was the car. Yuki, Ruka, Kain, and Aido were looking through the window. Their expressions were 'I'm so glad you're here'.

Suddenly before they five could actually get to the car, the demonic ghost lady blocked their way. The vampires in the car widened their eyes. What is going to happen to them?

"Hey guys!" Kain rolled down the window of the car," Careful! That one bites!"

The five gulped. Then suddenly Kaname got out his phone and turned on his flash light. The light was freaking bright for the ghost and it started to sizzle.

"Ahhh!" The demon woman cried.

That gave them enough time to get loaded in the car. When they all got situated, Kaname fastened his seat belt and took off.

Everyone in the car was panting and smiling. They all decided that that might be enough haunted houses for now. But most of all, the nightmare was over.

**Yay chapter four is done! This is the last chapter of Haunted Hour 2! BUT there is more coming your way! ****Haunted Hour 3**** coming soon! **

**I would Love to say Thank you to **_**xXAnimeChic101Xx **_**and **_**VK RULES **_**for reviewing! And also I'm going to do a Bonus story dedicated to **_**xXAnimeChic101Xx **_**about Bloody Mary! Thank you for the Ideas! **


End file.
